Family of Twilight
by StarryNovaSaiyan
Summary: The Royal Families of Hoshido and Nohr have completed their task. Now the two families will bond with each other as they fix what the war has broken. Post-Revelations. Multi-ship.
Hey guys. So I just finished Revelations and I loved it. I had this idea back when I was playing Birthright to do a series of one-shot stories about the Nohr and Hoshido families after I did finish Revelations. Hope you enjoy these short stories. Each story will feature at least one Royal sibling. Corrin here is named Jen.

Don't own Fire Emblem by the way. This also takes place after Revelations. Spoilers are a thing. Events and pairings are based off my Revelations file.

* * *

Family United

Their battle was over. Anankos was dead. Jen breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him disappear.

"We did it," She said.

"Yes," Ryoma stated, "Everyone fought well."

"Indeed." Xander nodded. "This wouldn't have been possible without Jen and Azura's efforts to unite Hoshido and Nohr."

"It really has brought the two side together. Just look at Takumi and Camilla." Jen pointed to the two of them. Camilla just started to embrace Takumi. The archer's face was blushing quite a bit when she did that. A few chuckles came out of the trio as they walked over to the two of them.

"Oh Jen, Xander!" Camilla said with a big smile. "Takumi just asked me to marry him!"

"That's great Camilla." Jen said, "I was wondering when Takumi was going to do that."

"Come on Jen," Takumi stated, "Just because you married so quickly doesn't mean everyone else would do that."

"Kaze really wanted to marry me what can I say." Jen shrugged as she said that.

"Yeah, but you two had two kids too." Jen paused. She really didn't have anything to say about it.

"Lord Takumi," Kaze appeared behind Takumi. "I do not like that you are talking about what my wife and I do behind closed doors."

"Except everyone knows what the two of you do. For being a ninja you suck at making sure you and your wife aren't quiet when declaring your love for each other."

"Jen," Kaze said in a manner that sounded like he was waiting for an order. "Permission to shut your brother up?"

"Leave him alone Kaze." Jen sighed, "Let's not make Camilla upset by potentially hurting Takumi." The ninja backed off and went over to Jen. He hugged his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm proud that you defeated Anankos. I am happy we all survived this ordeal."

"I am too Kaze. We aren't done yet though. We need to crown Azura as its queen."

"Actually Jen," Azura said as she approached the group. "I was going to give you the crown. You are more fit to rule than I am." Jen and Kaze gave a look of shock when she said that.

"Azura," Jen asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Azura answered with a smile, "I rather help you out instead of ruling and besides, I'm sure Kaze will make a great king too."

"A king…" was all Kaze could say.

"I think the thought of being king broke Kaze's mind." Jen said. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Kaze? Kaaaze? Hello?" Jen sighed a bit before pulling her husband down to her level and kissing him. Kaze snapped out of his stupor and returned the kiss.

"As much as you guys love each other," Takumi stated, "We are all right here. Mind saving that for when you guys are alone?" The two of them parted.

"Sorry Takumi," Jen said, "It was the only way I could think about getting Kaze out of his stupor."

"I must apologize," Kaze said with a blush of embarrassment, "The thought of being king of Valla surprised me. I would have happy enough being married to Jen, but to rule a country with her? I don't know how well we will do, but I know we would have the support of Hoshido and Nohr to help us."

"You definitely can count on us Kaze." Xander said, "Or should I say King Kaze?"

"Careful now Xander," Camilla smiled, "You might scare the poor thing and Jen might have to kiss him again. I don't want my precious Takumi to get annoyed again." Takumi blushed at what she said.

"Camilla…" Takumi groaned, "Not in front of everyone…" There were a few chuckles coming from the group.

"Now what was that about doing stuff alone little brother?" Jen asked jokingly.

"This is different from what you and Kaze do…" He groaned.

"Calm down Takumi," Ryoma said, "You know she is just teasing you."

"I know," He muttered this time. "Doesn't make it less embarrassing."

"Anyway," Xander stated. "As much of a wonderful bonding time this is, we do have quite a few things to do."

"You're right Xander," Jen replied, "We have three leaders to crown and a country to restore."

"Not to mention a royal wedding." Camilla said with a smile.

"Then we should start with this." Jakob said from behind the group, holding a crown.

"Jakob," Azura asked, "Where did you get that crown?"

"While you all were chatting I knew my lady needed a crown once I knew you were giving it up to her." He answered with a smile. "I happen to find this near the throne. We will have to replace the throne however. It is quite worn and I would not allow my lady or her husband to sit on such a ruined thing."

"How kind of you to do those things without Jen asking you to Jakob." Kaze smiled.

"Of course Lord Kaze." Kaze frowned.

"Still not used to you calling me that even though it's been a few months."

"I'm sorry milord," Jakob frowned as well, "But it is what I must call you since you are married to my lady."

"I know. I know."

"Though this does remind me that Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma will have to find wives of their own soon. Lest they get pressured by all the nobles to get married and produce an heir." Both Xander and Ryoma paled a bit at what Jakob had said. He was right. They were going to have to get married at some point and have children. Both their minds were racing at this point.

"Jakob I think you scared them," Jen said. "Besides it will take some time to fix all the damage Anankos and King Garon had done. Not to mention the corrinations and Camilla and Takumi's wedding." Both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right Jen." Xander said. "But first how about we go rest up and head back home." Everyone nodded and back to the Astral Realm they went.

* * *

So here we are the first of many stories. Just to note of them will be explicit. Those will go up on AO3 once I get set up. I don't want to post them here as it does actually break the rules of the site. I'll let you guys know when the first story that goes on AO3 is up.


End file.
